


Missing Laszlo

by StarryEyedDaydreamer



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: F/M, Grief/sadness, I just really love their relationship, season two missing scenes, they may fight but they really love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyedDaydreamer/pseuds/StarryEyedDaydreamer
Summary: Set during “On The Run” in season two. Some missing moments as Nadja starts to realize Laszlo may never come back.
Relationships: Laszlo Cravensworth/Nadja
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Missing Laszlo

“He’s never coming back, you know!” Nadja shouted as she watched her husband run away from the duel. Typical Laszlo, always taking the easy way out. “You might as well just go, we’re never going to see him again.” 

The mysterious old vampire flew away in a huff. 

“Do you really think Master Laszlo ran away for good?” Guillermo asked. 

“Of course not,” Nadja laughed. “He’ll be back by sunrise. I just said that to get the old man to bugger off.” 

The group continued looking for sinkholes around the yard and eventually went back inside. Nadja distracted herself by polishing her skull and gossiping with her ghost doll, but with each hour that passed after midnight her dead heart grew heavier. She couldn’t take it anymore- she had to go look for her husband. 

She went to the motel room that Laszlo alway hid in when he was in trouble. She banged on the door.   
“Laszlo! You can come home now,” She told him. “The crazy old man is gone!”   
She waited for a response.   
“Laszlo! Open the door, this isn’t funny!” She knocked again. She sighed and kicked open the door- only to find that the room was empty. “Laszlo?”  
She stepped inside and found his letter next to the locket with her picture inside.   
“No,” she cried as she read his letter. “No, my stupid, stupid Laszlo.”   
Nadja looked around the room and found his disguise box on the bed next to his discarded trousers. “Where have you gone?” 

Nadja headed back home to beat the sunrise, clutching the letter and locket to her chest as she wiped her tears with her husbands pants. 

“Nadja, I thought you went to get Laszlo?” Nandor asked with Guillermo following behind him. “It’s nearly sunrise.”   
“He’s...gone!” Nadja broke down sobbing in the foyer. “He’s out there all alone, and helpless!”   
She held out the letter for them to read. 

“This fucking guy.” Nandor muttered under his breath as he rolled his eyes. “Guillermo, will you help her to her coffin?”   
“Yes, master.” Guillermo nodded as he knelt down to help up Nadja. 

Nadja stood up and composed herself.   
“I’m fine,” she said sternly, swatting Guillermo away. “Goodnight, Nandor, Guillermo.” 

With that she went to her crypt, but that morning she slept in her husband’s coffin.


End file.
